


Tout ce que j'ai besoin que tu sois.

by Oedaziel, OverHeatingMyMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, TRADUCTION, Translation, djiin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oedaziel/pseuds/Oedaziel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverHeatingMyMind/pseuds/OverHeatingMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tant de choses s’étaient passées entre ce moment-là et maintenant qu’il était ridicule de penser à son père maintenant. Sauf que ça avait du sens. En fait, c'était une des dernières choses qui aient jamais eu de sens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout ce que j'ai besoin que tu sois.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Need You To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828604) by [Oedaziel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oedaziel/pseuds/Oedaziel). 



> Traduction à quatre mains de la fic d'Oedaziel par l'auteure et moi, OverHeatingMyMind. 
> 
> Parce qu'Oedaziel a décidé de l'écrire en anglais seulement pour que je passe mon samedi soir à traduire la deuxième moitié. Crédits pour elle pour la première!
> 
> Tout commentaire sur la fic elle-même ou la traduction bienvenu :)

Dean Winchester était allongé sur le sol de son ancienne chambre. Cela faisait des heures qu’il était allongé comme ça, qu’il regardait le plafond poussiéreux dont les coins fissuraient. Des fentes aussi voyantes auraient rendu son père complètement fou. John avait toujours été quelqu’un qui aimait la propreté et le rangement ; tout devait constamment être en ordre et impeccable. C’était un des aspects de sa personnalité qu’il avait surdéveloppé lorsqu’il servait encore la nation. Cependant, John était mort depuis des années. Avec un peu de chance, il était sorti des Enfers et pouvait maintenant jouer au Baseball dans un coin du Paradis auprès de Mary. En tout cas, c’était ce que Dean préférait imaginer. Même s’il n’avait jamais exactement été une figure paternelle modèle – quelque chose que Dean n’avouait que rarement – il ne méritait pas de se faire torturer en Enfer jusqu’à ce que son âme soit trop brisée et fatiguée pour être une âme, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne un de ces connards que Sam et Dean devaient chasser.

Tant de choses s’étaient passées entre ce moment-là et maintenant qu’il était ridicule de penser à son père maintenant.

Sauf que ça avait du sens. En fait, voir son père mourir, le voir sourire pour la dernière fois était une des dernières choses qui aient jamais eu de sens. C’était si irréel et pourtant réel que ça en était perturbant. Depuis que Sam était mort dans ses bras, chaud et saignant contre lui, sa vie semblait avoir changé de manière irréversible. Il ne ressentit plus jamais rien de la même manière. Comme le 2 Novembre 1983, une partie de lui s’était éteinte ce jour-là. Le vide à l’intérieur de lui ne l’avait jamais réellement quitté ; il avait été apaisé par la résurrection de Sam, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose d’éteint, quelque chose qui manquait. Puis, il fut envoyé en Enfer, revint avec beaucoup de merveilleux souvenirs, fut malmené par une bande de connards d’anges pour qu'ensuite l'Apocalypse commence - avec un A majuscule - et que son frère décéde encore une fois en sautant dans la Cage pour une fête privée avec Lucifer et Michael. Et Adam, aussi. Dean était trop occupé à faire le deuil, alors être « éteint » était quelque chose de « normal ». Mais Sam revint sans âme, encore une préoccupation pour Dean, et Cas bascula du côté noir de la force à la Batman, lâcha des putain de Léviathans sur Terre, disparu, puis devint fou, sauva les arrières de Dean et fut envoyé au Purgatoire avec lui.

Ouais, le Purgatoire. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de temps pour penser là-bas. Il devait être constamment sur les gardes, s'il voulait vraiment survivre, ce qui pourrait être une chose plutôt cool à faire puisque Dean s’était promis de ne pas laisser tomber Cas - une fois encore - et de le ramener à la maison avec lui. A la fin, ce fut Cas qui l’abandonna pour rester dans le Purgatoire. Puis il l’abandonna à la maison de retraite, dans la crypte et devant l’église. Il ne vint pas quand Dean l’appela, il faillit le tuer, fut manipulé et ne lui fit pas confiance. Beaucoup de choses empêchaient Dean de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d’autre que les problèmes qu’il avait avec Cas et son frère qui mourrait petit à petit.

Mais maintenant Cas était là et Sam aussi. Sam allait bien et c’était génial de pouvoir utiliser le terme ‘bien’ pour décrire l’état de son frère. Une année entière s’était presque écoulée depuis que les épreuves avaient commencé. Il fallut deux semaines pour remettre Sam sur pied mais il allait mieux maintenant. Seigneur, il avait même la forme.

Castiel était une tout autre histoire ; il ne fallut que quelques jours pour le retrouver mais des mois pour retrouver Cas. Il était si désemparé, englouti dans sa propre culpabilité qu’il se perdit dans une sainte rage contre Metraton. Cependant, il n’abandonna jamais Dean ou Sam. À chaque fois qu’il devait partir pour suivre une piste, il frappait à la porte de la chambre de Dean avant d’y aller, posait sa main contre son épaule et le fixait droit dans les yeux, beaucoup trop près, comme d’habitude, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de promettre de revenir pour Dean.

Il y a deux semaines, Cas abandonna sa quête pour sauver le Paradis. Les anges s’adaptaient à leur nouvelle vie et Dean perdait patience. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu et traversé ensemble, voir Cas être consumé par ses idées de vengeance était insupportable. Elles lui rappelait beaucoup trop leur histoire et il ne pouvait simplement pas laisser le passé se répéter. Il ne pouvait physiquement plus perdre Cas, de quelque manière que ce soit.

La nuit où Cas renonça à sa vengeance pour Dean, il y eu beaucoup de baisers échangés et même quelques caresses. Il y avait beaucoup des deux depuis ce moment-là.

Dean était encore en train de fixer le plafond quand il sentit une présence contre son côté droit.

"Dean," une voix familière murmura contre son oreille. Dean ne répondit pas.

"Dean." Dean sentit une main glisser sur son ventre et le secouer gentiment.

"Ca fait des jours que je te cherche. Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose avant de partir, tu sais. On m’a dit que c’est ce que les gens éduqués font." Ce n’était pas complètement vrai ; Dean avait dit que c’était les gens qui se préoccupaient des autres qui le font. Mais Cas, si adorable Cas, ne voulait probablement pas paraître amer. Il devait probablement encore se sentir coupable d’avoir abandonné Dean autant de fois.

Castiel était en train de caresser les côtes de Dean quand il parla à nouveau. "Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? Dean, dis quelque chose. Tu commences à me faire peur, et je dois avouer ne apprécier beaucoup ce sentiment." Dean détestait le fait qu’il pouvait entendre la peur dans la voix de Cas. C’était subtil, mais il pouvait le deviner à la manière dont sa voix devenait plus basse sur la fin ou était un peu cassée au milieu de la phrase. Cas ne devrait même pas savoir ce qu’il doit craindre. Mais bon, il le savait probablement puisque Dean le savait.

"Tu sais, j’ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps," Dean commença, mais s’arrêta pour chercher les mots pour s’exprimer. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus si inutiles?

"Oh, te force pas trop." Cas plaisanta, donnant un petit coup de coude à Dean. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de rigoler et Cas le savait car Dean avait commencé à lui apprendre à faire des blagues. Mais ça n’avait pas d’importance ; Cas n’était pas en train de faire ça pour la blague elle-même, mais plutôt pour esquiver ce qui allait inévitablement arriver. Ouais, Cas devait être au courant.

"Rien de tout ça n'est vrai, hein?" Dean exhala. Il haïssait le fait que cette fois c’était sa voix qui cassait.

Castiel retira sa main pour masser ses paupières et Dean regretta le geste. Il aimait bien sentir la présence de Cas contre son corps. Cas soupira longuement avant de poser son menton contre l’épaule de Dean. "Si tu poses la question c’est que tu connais déjà la réponse."

Dean se rigidifia immédiatement. Même s’il s’attendait à cette réponse, il avait espéré que Cas allait mentir, ou le nier. Ou même lui prouver qu’il avait tort, que c’était ridicule de penser ça, lui dire qu’il devait accepter une bonne fois pour toutes que oui, il peut être chanceux, comme n’importe qui, pour une fois dans sa vie et qu’il peut atteindre le bonheur sans qu’il y ait un prix à payer.

Mais c’était la vraie vie là. En quelque sorte.

"Quand est-ce que –" Dean prit une grande inspiration, "Quand est-ce que ça a commencé? Qu’est ce qui est vrai?"

Cas vacilla et pinça ses lèvres. Il faisait souvent ça quand il était sur le point de dire quelque chose que Dean n’allait pas apprécier. "Sam est mort. Enfin, il est mort le 2 Mai. Tu as essayé de négocier un échange entre sa vie et la tienne avec plusieurs démons, mais tu finissais toujours soit par les tuer, soit par les laisser s’échapper avant. Tu n’as jamais réussi à conclure. Personne ne voulait faire l’échange et tu étais désespéré. Tu te sentais trop coupable pour te suicider, alors tu as ‘accidentellement’ raté une affaire et tu t’es retrouvé piégé avec un –"  
"Un Djiin", Dean termina la phrase. Il avait ses suspicions, mais c’était quelque chose d’autre que de l’entendre de la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre.

Dean ferma les yeux. Il voulait disparaître dans l’air. Comment peut-on se dire que les huit dernières années de notre vie n'étaient qu'un mensonge? Comment a-t-il pu se mentir de cette manière? Christ, il avait dû être réellement désemparé pour croire à une hallucination comme celle-là. Mais rien qu’en repensant à la mort de Sam, il arrivait parfaitement à comprendre comment il en était arrivé à cet état. Mettre Sam en sécurité avait toujours été la priorité dans sa vie. Ça passait avant tout – avant sa propre sécurité et son bien-être. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. C’était la manière dont ils fonctionnaient. La co-dépendance était si grande qu’elle en était malsaine, mais au moins ils avaient toujours été là l’un pour l’autre et ils étaient tout l’un pour l’autre. Sauf le jour où Dean n’était pas arrivé à temps et que Sam mourût dans ses putains de bras

Tout prenait sens maintenant. Pourquoi il était toujours sur la route sans jamais avoir le temps de s’arrêter pour souffler.

"Tu sais ce que qui est le plus tragique dans tout ça?" Cas surprit Dean en parlant. Il était tellement concentré à tout remettre en place dans sa tête qu'il avait oublié que Cas ne se tenait toujours qu'à quelques centimètres. "Le moment où tu as finalement commencé à être heureux est le moment où tu as décidé de te souvenir de tout. Pourquoi, Dean? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te laisser être satisfait, même dans ce paradis artificiel que tu as fabriqué? Tu as créé tout cela, tu aurais pu avoir tout ce que tu souhaitais si facilement, une seule pensée."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, j'ai créé tout ça? Est-ce que tu insinues que tout ici est ma création?" Dean fit en geste brusque en direction du plafond. Pour la première fois ce jour-ci, il tourna la tête en direction de Cas seulement pour le dévisager. Cas lui renvoya dans les yeux l'image du désespoir que Dean sentait au fond de lui.

"Oui, tout cela, Dean. Tu ne comprends pas ça? Même si tu as sauvé ton frère ici, tu t'es quand même senti assez coupable pour t'envoyer toi-même en Enfer pour quarante ans. Soit dit en passant, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu étrange que tu ne te souviennes pas de la plupart de ce qui s'y est passé? Que tu ne sois pas devenu fou? Que tu te sois souvenu juste assez pour te briser?" Cas secoua lentement la tête, comme si le comportement autodestructeur de Dean était une insulte personnelle. "Tu as fait en sorte que ton frère te trahisse, ensuite tu as essayé de le rendre mauvais pour supporter la peine que cela t'a causé, mais à la fin, n'est-il pas toujours un héros pour toi? Tu as toujours voulu qu'il détruise ses démons. Ici tu es un peu plus... littéral.

Quand tu l'as finalement laissé mourir, tu m'as fait partir aussi parce que tu ne pensais pas mériter quoi que ce soit de bien. Après l'Apocalypse, n'importe quel jour ordinaire aurait été très proche du bonheur, non? Alors Sam devait mourir pour détruire tout espoir. Et tu m'as fait partir. Mais tu ne pouvais pas supporter une vie sans Sam. Tu as commencé à le haïr de te rendre si misérable sans même essayer. Tu as commencé à le haïr parce que tu l'aimais trop. Alors tu l'as fait revenir dépourvu d'âme, pensant qu'il serait plus facile de détester quelqu'un qui n'avait ni sentiments ni morale, et tu m'en as fait porter la responsabilité. Parce que même si tu aimes t'auto-infliger des punitions, tu n'aurais pas été capable de te supporter si tu en étais l'instigateur. Alors je deviens mauvais pour te faire sentir mieux par rapport à toi-même. Mais tu n'avais pas réalisé la signification de notre relation à l'époque. Tu devais me perdre pour commencer à en prendre conscience. Tu devais me briser pour me recoller pour que tu puisses croire que tu étais assez bon pour être avec moi."

"Arrête" Dean émit dans un râle. "Je ne veux pas entendre ça, Cas, s'il te plaît, arrête."

"Non, tu as besoin d'entendre parce que tu ne comprends toujours pas, Dean. Tu m'as cherché pendant un an au Purgatoire quand tu aurais pu en sortir. Mais tu m'as fait rester derrière et t'abandonner, toutes ces fois, parce qu'après tout ce par quoi tu t'étais fait traversé, tu croyais toujours que tu ne valais pas la peine d'être aimé. Mais Dean - Dean, c'est fini maintenant. Nous sommes ensemble. On est heureux."

"Sauf que nous ne le sommes pas. Toi... es-tu même réel? Comment putain je pourrais tomber amoureux avec un - une créature surnaturelle! Un foutu ange!" Un monstre, Dean ne l'a pas dit, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Cas le comprenait mieux que personne. Dean mettait toujours la faute sur ses pouvoirs d'ange, sa télépathie ou peu importe quel truc il détenait pour rentrer dans sa tête. Beaucoup de choses avait un sens différent maintenant. À quel point était-ce malheureux qu'il souhaitait secrètement ne jamais avoir découvert tout cela. À quel point aurait-il été facile de mourir dans la quiétude d'un mensonge? C'était, après tout, le plus près qu'il se soit approché du bonheur.

"J'ai été fait pour être l'objet de ton amour." Castiel murmura et Dean pouvait sentir son sourir contre son cou. Cas pressa des lèvres contre la chaire et l'embrassa lentement, yeux fermés, concentré sur la sensation et l'odeur. "Ta mère avait l'habitude de dire que des anges veillaient sur toi. Même si tu ne te l'avoues pas, tu espérais en secret qu'elle ait raison. Mais tu ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux de la version biblique d'un ange, alors tu as créé ta propre variété. Salopards, égoïstes, arrogants, manipulateurs. L'Apocalypse était relativement fidèlement copié sur la Bible je dois avouer, mais autrement tout était ton imagination. Tu avais tellement peur de découvrir trop vite que rien de tout cela n'était réel parce que la dernière fois tu as compris en un seul jour, alors tu as tout énormément compensé. Mais... tu continue de choisir d'aimer un ange. Ton ange gardien. Personne n'a jamais veillé sur toi, comment ne pourrais-tu pas tomber amoureux de - !"

Dean le contrit au silence avec un baiser acharné. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça plus longtemps. C'était bien trop pour lui. Comment pouvait-il même argumenter? Comment tout cela rendait ce qu'il ressentait moins vrai? En parler ne faciliterait rien. En parler et l'admettre ne le ferait pas arrêter d'aimer Castiel.

Ça ne changeait rien qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, que tout s'était passé dans sa tête. Tout s'était quand même passé. Tout ce qu'il ressentait. Une simple pensée, Cas avalé par le lac, le traversait toujours de poignards lancés vers son coeur. L'envie de vomir continuait de se manifester à la pensée d'Emmanuel et sa femme. Une femme que Castiel - ou Emmanuel, ce que importait peu vu que celui-ci était toujours une partie de Castiel - lui avait préféré. Une femme qui le satisfaisait, qu'il appréciait et même - des fois - aimait.

Ça ne changeait rien au fait que le coeur de Dean était en train de se briser.

Alors Dean l'embrassa pour dire tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre en paroles. Il agrippa le cou de Cas et tira alors que sa langue entra dans la bouche ouverte de Cas dans un geste possessif, parce qu'il était sien. Et c'était ridicule parce que l'unique personne à n'avoir jamais touché Cas était Dean parce que Cas est une partie de sa foutue tête et qu'il n'est même pas une vraie personne alors comment ose-t-il faire frémir et tressaillir Dean en caressant son dos? Comment ose-t-il être l'entier de son concept du bonheur?

Dean dut pousser Castiel par l'épaule pour d'échapper de l'étreinte. Il ne pouvait pas résoudre le problème avec une partie violente et désespérée de sexe sauvage, même s'il ne doutait pas que ce serait fantastique, et vu la façon dont leurs entrejambes se bougeaient peu à peu au même rythme, on y arriverait de manière très certaine.

"Cas - Cas!", Dean gémit à court de souffle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que l'ange ait été vierge seulement quelques jours auparavant. "Je dois te demander... est-ce que tu es, euh, réel? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu existes dans la vraie vie?"

Cas secoua sa tête. "Il n'y a rien de tel que les anges."

"Donc si je me réveille... je ne te reverrais plus jamais."

Cas posa sa paume contre la mâchoire de Dean et caressa sa joue avec son pouce. Il pressa leurs fronts, profitant de l'instant pour verrouiller leurs yeux. "C'est le truc, Dean," Il parla gentiment; "tu n'as pas besoin de te réveiller. Tu peux rester ici, avec moi."

"Cas. Je peux pas. Tu sais très bien que je peux pas."

Dean était en train de fermer ses yeux, essayant de s'en sortir quand Cas les fit rouvrir en pressant sa tête.

"Reste."

Dean écrasa leurs bouches ensemble une fois encore, désespérément cette fois parce que c'est tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu entendre. Toute sa vie, il avait imploré pour une sensation d'appartenance et c'est à ici qu'il appartenait. Cas était son chez-lui. Cas était la parfaite concordance pour lui car il était aussi imparfait et cassé que lui l'était. Cas était la pièce brillante au milieu du tas de débris.

Dean réalisa qu'il parlait à voix haute quand Cas le plaqua, le couvrant de son corps, faisant son chemin entre les jambes écartées de Dean. Dean était en train de mordre furieusement le cou de Cas quand il attrapa sa main. Cas le regarda, terrifié une fois qu'il sentit le métal froid d'une lame.

"J'ai besoin que tu fasses cette dernière chose pour moi, Cas."

Cas ne répondit pas avec des mots; il était incapable de former lequel qu'il soit dans la panique qui accablait rapidement son corps. il secoua frénétiquement sa tête et commença à se retirer. Dean le ramena à lui en appuyant sur son coup et l'embrasse chastement sur le bout des lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Cas respirer à nouveau. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, respirant l'air de l'autre, effleurant leurs nez et se noyant dans les yeux de l'autre une dernière fois.

Sans un mot, Castiel souleva le couteau et poignarda Dean un fois. Dean n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait; Cas le savait déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas rester parce qu'il devait toujours essayer de sauver son frère et sauver des gens. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec Cas parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et que ce n'était pas juste que ce ne soit pas réel. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit tombé pour une illusion.

Bientôt, sa vision se troubla et il commença à suffoquer dans son propre sang. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait dire; comment il avait encore besoin de Cas, comment il était tout ce qu'il avait besoin qu'il soit, comment il était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

À la place, il dit "Merci, Cas, pour tout."

Cas sourit. "Aurevoir, Dean."


End file.
